Psychonauts:It's Just a Game
The Beginning Hello. I'm Sean. A while back I told you all about my friend Gus and I's experience with Rampage. Ya' know, the one that ended in a messed up psycopath posessing the game, and our TV. We had also seen a possesed man with bright green eyes on a cursed museum battleship on a Boy Scouts sleepover in 2nd grade. Well, we had another... encounter. Mine and his parents were going to dinner together and were staying at a hotel. Thus we were staying the night at his house. However we had to take care of his little cousin, Mason. Yaaaaaaaay. Ugh. See, Mason's only 6, so we can't do much around him. We've had to do this multiple times and we couldn't watch horror movies, (which we love, by the way) play T or M rated video games, or read creepypastas (considering how nosy he is). Mason is scared easily and he freaked out when me and Gus decided to watch The Exorcist. Angry parents galore. However, his parents said they're letting him play T games now. And that's pretty cool. We could get some Smash Brothers or Street Fighter in. "I wanna play THAT game!" So we go to Gus' basement. I pour out my games get rid of the M games, as does Gus. Mason scans the games and sees Psychonauts. "I wanna play THAT game!", he exclaims. "Alrighty then", I reply. I was actually kind of excited as I LOVE Psychonauts. Gus puts the game in the Xbox and the screen is all static. "Are you on the right channel, dude?", I ask. "Yup video 2,", he replies. "Then what's with the static," "No idea," "It's not particularly old," Right then, the title screen appeared. I started playing and Gus and I switched on and off, showing Mason how to play. Then Mason tried. We switched between the three of us and were having a genuinely good time. Then we got to a sign. Crab Man? "Th'ou must defeat Crab Man". That's what the pixelated sign said. And I know what you're thinking "Pixelated?This is an Xbox game!". ''Eh, technology bugs out every so often. "Hey Sean, is Crab Man the main boss?", Gus asked. "There's no one named Crab Man in this game that I can remember,", I replied. Mason went to the bathroom as we headed to a cutscene. The main character, Raz, looked at the screen and said,"You guys, you have to get out of here!". Me and Gus looked at each other in disbelief. "Don't just look at each other! DESTROY this game!", Raz added. "Ummmm, you're talking to us?", Gus asked. "There's no one else here," Raz said. The bathroom door opened. "Alright, Raz, we trust you. But Mason will freak if he finds out about this! ", Gus said. "Alright, I want to get out of here as much as you guys do,". "What did I miss?", Mason asked. "Not much. We beat the Milkman level", I said. In the game, Raz said,"I found Crab Man's memory vault!"(something in the game that shows a characters memories and their past). Mason pressed A and we were horrified. Pictures of failed science experiments, criminal mug shots, gory sights. "Uh, Mason, you alright?", Gus asked. There was a pause "Yup! It's just part of the game!", Mason said. It Wasn't Part of the Game I didn't wanna scare Mason, so me and Gus nodded our heads. Gus hadn't played the game. "Is it part of the game, Sean?", Gus whispered to me. "No. In fact, I'm a little intrigued.", I whispered back. Gus nodded, as I took the controller. We moved on in the game as every once in a while we'd see flashes of mutilated video game characters on the screen. I don't think Mason noticed though, as they were only there for milliseconds. Then suddenly Raz shouted,"Sean, Gus! HELP!" as he was being chased away. Mason looked at us. "What the heck was that,", he said. There was a pause. Finally I answered him "Mason.... this game... Gus and I think it's haunted,", I said. "Woah... cool!", Mason said. Really? Mason would never say something like that. This kinda thing would scare the pants off of him. "Yes Mason," Raz said, "And Joshua's mad." Serious Buisness I got to the end of the level. Raz said,"We gotta fight Crab Man now!". That's when I realized it. The pieces started to come together. The sign from earlier appeared again. The pixels de-pixelated. There on the sign it said,"Thou must defeat Crayman"''. Shizzle on a stick. Crayman. When I researched Dr. Crayman a while back, I found Dr. Crayman's full name was Joshua Crayman. Raz was right. He must be mad. On the screen appeared a shadowy figure. He took off his hood and revealed a twisted, blue face. "HELLO GUS, SEAN, MASON!", he screamed. Mason fainted. "I devised something. Psychonauts... ah a great example of brain washing and mind control! Huzzah!", he sent out an ear-piercing high frequency noise. Raz started to fight him but got brutally torn apart. Gus looked at me with red eyes and a sickly smile. "Join me, Sean!", he said. He ran at me, I dodged. He tried to strangle me. I was able to overpower me, but he pushed me into the coffee table. Then I thought that if I shut off the Xbox this would all stop. I tried, but Gus stopped me. Gus then tried to bite my neck. I pushed him away and punched him in the face. He then charged at me and I stepped to the side. His headed smashed through the wall. He was out cold. I proceeded to shutting off the Xbox. The Aftermath I woke Gus up. He was fine. He had no idea what had happened to him. I explained it to him. We put Mason on a matress and he slept through the night. When he woke up, he started asking us questions and we told him that he just had a bad dream. But it wasn't it happened. Gus and I are still close friends. We don't really speak of this often, and for good reason. We told our parents that Gus had slipped and crashed his head through the wall, which explained his concussion and the broken wall. Was Crayman gone? I have a feeling that he'll be back soon. Category:Video Games Category:Sequel Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Psychonauts Category:Video Game